Problem: Simplify the expression. $-6n(2n+1)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6n}$ $ = ({-6n} \times 2n) + ({-6n} \times 1)$ $ = (-12n^{2}) + (-6n)$ $ = -12n^{2} - 6n$